A Deusa Keichina
by Maju
Summary: Keichi segueBelldandy até o paraíso e acaba virando uma Deusa


A Deusa Keichina  
  
Era uma linda manhã de verão em Kyoto. Keichi ainda dormia enquanto a linda Deusa Belldandy preparava o café da manhã como de costume.Quando o telefone tocou:

-Alô!?- disse Belldandy

Do outro lado ouviu-se a voz esganiçada de sua irmãzinha caçula, a Deusa Skuld:

- Oi maninha!!Você poderia voltar para o Paraíso? Estamos precisando de você para resolver um problema aqui!

- Mas eu tenho que ficar aqui com o Keichi! Lembra do desejo que eu concedi a ele? Mas mana!- disse Skul com uma voz preocupada- Você tem de nos ajudar, estamos com um Bug aqui e está difícil eliminá-lo!

- Hum... Está bem...eu vou, já que é necessário...

Belldandy desliga o telefone e num passe de mágica mudou suas roupas normais para os seus trajes divinos e se preparou para voltar para o Paraíso.

Com o barulho do telefone, Keichi acordou e ouviu a conversa da Deusa, e enquanto ela falava aproveitou para se vestir pois pretendia segui- la.

Quando Belldandy abriu o portal, ele pulou atrás dela através do espelho. Depois de passar por um túnel brilhante, Keichi vê que está em um lugar muito bonito com fontes, árvores e prédios muito elegantes; ele estava no Paraíso,o mundo dos deuses.

Keichi olha para os lados e vê Belldandy entrando por entre as árvores, ele a segue até uma casa no meio da floresta. Era uma casa pequena mas muito bonita, de uma cor clara e brilhante, parecia feita de mármore e purpurina.

Belldandy vira-se para trás e percebe que Keichi a seguiu , e muito preocupada ela diz:

- Keichi-san! Por que você me seguiu!?Mortais não podem vir ao Paraíso, se te descobrem teremos problemas.

Nisso, por trás dele chegam Skuld, e Peorth, que era outra Deusa amiga de Belldandy.

Ao ver que Keichi estava lá as duas ficam pasmadas e gritam:

- O que você está fazendo aqui!!!!??

Depois que Keichi explica que ele segui Belldandy pois não queria ficar longe dela, Peorth diz:

- Oui, Oui, ma petit, porém mortais não são permitidos no Paraíso e para piorar você não pode voltar, pois o bug está nos impedindo de abrir portais, portanto você vai ter que passar despercebido.

Keichi diz:

-Más como?

Skuld com um sorriso malicioso, responde:

-Hehe, tem um jeito.

- Qual?

-Teremos de transformá-lo em uma Deusa.

Keichi estupefato responde:

-O que!? De jeito nenhum!

- Más é o único jeito - diz Belldandy.

Keichi desolado diz:

- Bem se é o único jeito , não há nada o que eu possa fazer.

E dizendo isso Belldandy faz uma mágica e em Keichi aparecem cabelos compridos, marquinhas e roupas de Deusa.

Keichi abismado diz:

- Por que vocês me transformaram numa Deusa e não num Deus?

Peorth e Skuld respondem dando uma risada disfarçada:

-Ah... Senão iam desconfiar...

Keichi se conforma com a idéia e Belldandy lhe diz:

- Keichi-san, tente se misturar por ai, eu acho que deve demorar uma hora para resolver esse problema do Bug, então tente se misturar por aí, finja que seu nome é Keichina.

Feito isso, Keichi(na) passei pelo Paraíso, quando ele(a) se vê cercado por cinco que lhe falam:

- Oh! Que gracinha! Quem é você? Nunca te vimos por aqui.

Keichi(na) confuso(a) responde com a desculpa que Belldandy lhe sugeriu:

-Eu sou Keichina , prima de Belldandy.

E nisso começam a chover galanteios e elogios de todos os tipos.

Nosso andrógeno amigo(a) obviamente sente-se incomodado(a) com isso e foge e claramente também é perseguido por uma multidão crescente de deuses.

Ao longe Skuld e Peorth se divertem rindo da cara de Keichi, enquanto Belldandy estava sozinha tentando matar o Bug.

No decorrer da perseguição foi-se juntando outros deuses que faziam a Keichi(na) até propostas de casamento.

Enquanto Keichi(na) fugia, Belldandy conseguiu matar o Bug e reabrir o portal. Quando ela viu o que estava acontecendo gritou:

Keichi-san!!! Venha para cá!!!

Keichi(na) desviou-se para a direita e seguindo Belldandy pulou para o portal que se fechou às suas costas deixando os deuses sem entender para aonde ele(a) tinha ido.

Quando chegou em casa, Belldandy desfez a mágica, mas para sua surpresa ela não conseguiu tirar o cabelo feminino de Keichi.

Enquanto isso no Paraíso Skuld e Peorth davam risada pois conseguiram bloquear a mágica fazendo com que Keichi com o cabelo de Keichina.

Em casa Keichi muito deprimido exclama:

-Que dia!!!!!... Nem devia ter levantado da cama hoje!


End file.
